


in case you're lonely

by joshriku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bonding, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, i just think riku is neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriku
Summary: During the one year gap, Riku manages to find some friends to keep him company.
Relationships: Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Ienzo & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Riku (Kingdom Hearts) & Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

“You should talk to Ienzo about this,” The man—Leon—had told Riku.

Riku knows Ienzo. _Sort of._ Riku knows Ienzo the same way he knows the rest of the people living in Radiant Garden—by name, and if he wanted to be extremely accurate, he’d say he remembers from Castle Oblivion. His memories of _Zexion_ aren’t the most pleasant or happiest ones.

**_It was you who destroyed your home._ **

The words ring loud and clear through Riku’s head. It’s hard to not think of those times—memories that Riku wouldn’t rather forget, but they’re better off as that—a memory. There are many people that bring Riku some bad memories, even though he doesn’t _want_ that: the sight of Aeleus makes a pang of pain shoot involuntarily through his back, mentions of Even makes his skin crawl just the tiniest bit, and Ienzo… well, he hasn’t talked to Ienzo yet. Annoying as it is, the closer he gets to his lab, the more of past scenes play on his head.

This is fine. This isn’t Zexion. This is _Ienzo,_ and he’s one of the good guys now, willing to use his knowledge to help Sora, even if he doesn’t know anything about him. He sounds kind, and he should be, since there are no hidden agendas anymore. If anything, the best both of them could do is not talk about whatever happened between them. Past is in the past and all, right? Riku likes to forgive people. He knows what it’s like to be at the other end of the line—desperately wanting forgiveness. This should be fine. This _will_ be fine.

Riku twists the doorknob and steps inside. “Ienzo?”

Ienzo turns around, a greeting slipping out of his lips--and yet the moment he sees Riku he turns as white as a sheet, momentarily losing balance.

“Woah, hey, you okay?”

“I’m—I’m fine, I assure you,” Ienzo clears his throat. “You just happened to startle me. Hello, I am Ienzo, although you already knew that.”

“I’m Riku.” He extends his hand. After a brief moment of hesitation, Ienzo shakes it, quickly dropping. “I’m here to ask about your research and Sora leads.”

“Ah, yes, of course. Follow me?” Not wasting a second, Ienzo walks ahead, putting a considerable amount of distance between them. “Riku, how familiar are you with datascapes?” 

“I can manage,” Riku lies. 

Ienzo pauses. “You _are_ aware you can say you don’t know, right?” 

“Oh. Is it that obvious?” Riku scratches his head, laughing awkwardly. “Okay, yeah, I don’t know much. Sorry.”

“Well, as they say, no one is born knowing everything.” Ienzo taps away on his computer, putting up seemingly important information, and Riku watches amazed. Man, Riku likes technology; he’d love to know more about it.

Ienzo explains, in fairly simple terms, how he’s using the data to create a new algorithm to try and track Sora down, aided with Cid’s help and some connections with Pence. It relieves Riku immensely to know there’s so much being pulled to track down Sora, like suddenly being reminded he’s not alone working on this. Everyone else is doing their part. 

“You look relieved,” Ienzo says, almost like he read his thoughts. “Have you been stressed, Riku?”

“Well…” Has he? It’s probably not Riku’s place to be stressed. Everyone else seems to be the right amount of worried and stressed, so he hasn’t actually stopped and fixed on his thoughts. “Yeah, seems like I have been.”

Ienzo chuckles, “I cannot blame you. Everyone around the castle, too, I have to remind people to take a break and eat sometimes.”

“That’s good.” Riku stops for a second. Has he eaten today? “I’m glad everything seems to be on a good path. Thanks, Ienzo.”

“You are welcome to stop by anytime, by the way,” Ienzo continues. “I… don’t know if I could be considered a ‘de-stressing’ person, but I’d love to hang out people my age sometime.”

Riku stops. “Huh? People your age?” he looks at Ienzo. He doesn’t look _old…_ but when Riku met him in Castle Oblivion… “How old are you?”

“Seventeen, perhaps? I assume that’s the correct age. Is that how old you are, too?”

“…Yes,” Riku blinks. Oh, wow. Riku’s been so used to dealing with people over their twenties, it was weird to know someone outside his friend-group was also his age. “I know I shouldn’t be shocked, I guess back at Castle Oblivion—”

There’s a pregnant pause. So much for leaving it in the past, hm? Riku didn’t even register it leaving his lips, and it’s like both of them need to address the elephant in the room. How does Riku continue talking normally? He’s transported them both to that fake Destiny Islands, to the destruction of it, and to Riku’s attack on Zexion. 

“—I, I was fifteen,” Riku elaborates like that helps anyone. “You just seemed older.”

“…Yes, it appears I was simply taller than you,” Ienzo replies after another pause. “You did grow up a lot suddenly.”

Riku laughs awkwardly. Oh, gosh, this conversation hurts both emotionally and socially. 

“Say, Riku, have you eaten?” Ienzo tries to make up for the awkwardness. “We could get some burgers right now.”

“Now that you say that, I kind of want to go for a burger too,” Riku smiles, “Thank you.”

“Consider it evidence that we could become good friends. Very well, then, shall we?”

Ienzo once again steps further away from Riku, leading the way. He seems in such a hurry—Riku can’t help but wonder what’s gotten him so antsy. Could it be that he feels regretful for treating Riku like he did? It was understandable, and if they were to be frank, Riku also feels just the tiniest bit hurt by his words still. He knows they were different people back then —quite _literally_ in Ienzo’s case— but it seems as though Riku’s brain still hasn’t caught up with that yet.

They walk past Dilan and Aeleus, but Ienzo stops to chat to them, informing them that they were going out for lunch, turning to gesture at Riku. Riku waves at them, but pointedly tries to ignore Aeleus’ stare at him. One turbulent-past person at a time, that’s his new motto.

Ienzo comes back again, and as Riku leaves the castle, the question of just _how many issues_ does he still have to fix pops into his head.

Riku was not aware, not even in the slightest, that Radiant Garden had a burger place until right now. He bites into the food happily, Ienzo looking just about as happy as he is. His hair is _so_ long. How does he keep it like that? Riku liked his long hair, but it was a million times more manageable when he tied it up on a ponytail, or when he pulled his hair back to stare. 

“Aren’t you worried you’re going to bite your hair like that?” Riku says without thinking. Oh no. Was that rude?

Ienzo simply bursts out laughing. “Trust me, it’s happened quite a few times. I’ve managed to learn from my mistakes now. Thus, my technique for eating now is perfectly executed.”

“That’s good to know!” Riku smiles, reaching out for the ketchup—

Once again, Ienzo looks like he’s seen a ghost. Riku lowers his burger. “Are you okay? You keep acting like I’m a ghost.”

“I suppose I should get it out of the way. No use in avoiding the topic, right?” Riku nods. “Back at Castle Oblivion…”

Bingo.

“…I know we had a rocky moment, but I want you to know I was only taunting you. I said all those things purposefully to set you off. If anything… I don’t stand by those words anymore. I apologize, Riku.”

Oh? “Oh, thank you? I’m sorry for attacking you, too.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that. I brought it on myself.” Ienzo sighs. “That is not my problem, though. I just wanted to get it off my chest.”

“What’s your problem then?”

Riku was confused now. Truly, hearing it from Ienzo that he didn’t mean anything he said meant a lot more than _thinking_ of it, but for Riku that was it. Surely he hadn’t done anything else to Ienzo? Did he cut him too deep? Was Ienzo resentful that Riku finished him off? He didn’t technically finish him off—Riku remembers it. His scent hadn’t vanished back then, after Riku fought him. It only did after a good while.

“Your Replica…” 

“The Replica?” Riku frowns. “He wasn’t there with us.”

“No, only afterwards. Axel had come to visit me with him, and then, in a sudden turn of events—let’s put it simply. The Riku Replica strangled me.”

He drops it so bluntly and at the same time so casually, Riku can’t help the gasp. 

“I am aware of the differences,” Ienzo says, “having a heart now just… I believe it might be making my brain different. I know you’re not the Replica, at all, but…”

“Shaking that image is hard, isn’t it?” Riku understands. He’s on the same page as well. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Riku smiles, even if it feels more like a grimace. “I know, but he still looked like me. I don’t think avoiding each other will help us, though…”

“You are right. I think we should make new memories together, if only to overwrite the sad ones.”

“Yeah, I can get behind that. As long as we keep getting more burgers.”

Ienzo perks up, “Aren’t they simply delightful?”

“You can say that again.” Riku feels a little bit better now. It was good to not be alone, literally and mentally. “I kind of want to get more into… computer stuff.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I figure it plays a huge role on our lives now, and it’s the only way we can get some clues or leads on Sora. I’d like to give my best for this. You think you could get an apprentice?”

“An apprentice…? Me…?” Ienzo shakes his head, laughing again. “I _am_ available for lessons.”

“Then that’s settled. Should I get a coat, too?”

“If you want?”

Riku rubs his chin. “Do they make me feel cooler?”

“It really does. I assure you.”

“Then that’s settled.” They both break into laughter again. “Thanks, Ienzo.”

“No, thank _you,_ Riku.” 

* * *

“You should probably take a nap,” says Leon, looking over his shoulder. Riku frowns.

“I’m fine,” he replies. “I don’t need any naps.”

“I think you do!” Yuffie perks up. Riku’s known them for a little over a month now, but it’s almost like they enjoy having him around. “Riku, how do you feel about sleepovers?”

Riku is more confused now. “I… like them, I think.”

Aerith looks up from her book, chuckling. “You _think?”_

“I like them,” Riku reaffirms now, more sure of himself. “But why does that matter? I’m here to study.”

“Don’t be _boring,_ Riku, Sora would be jumping at the chance of a sleepover,” Yuffie says casually, waving her hand around. “You should have a sleepover with us. We’re going to watch movies and force Leon into a dog onesie.”

“I’m not doing _any_ of that,” Leon finally turns around, frowning at Yuffie. “Who said I would?”

“I did! Right now!” Yuffie sticks her tongue out at him, and Leon’s eyes give away the fact he’s rather fond of Yuffie—unlike his stance that tells Riku he would sell her to Hades in the Underworld. “But come on, Riku. Sleep over. You’re seriously going to pilot the gummi ship in this state?”

“What state?” Tilting his head, Riku looks down at his outfit. It’s… the same as usual. He doesn’t feel any different, either. Maybe a little tired, but that’s not bad enough to not pilot the ship again. “I appreciate the offer, but I’m fine.”

“Riku, you’re our friend,” Aerith says, gently and sweetly. Riku whips his head around to stare at her, confused. “We want you well-rested to go tomorrow!”

Blinking slowly, Riku says, “We’re friends?”

Leon snorts at that. “You’re such a clueless kid.”

“What does _that_ mean?”

Unexpectedly, Leon strides over and ruffles his hair, leaving Riku feeling like he’s a twelve-year-old kid instead of a seventeen-year-old. “You’re staying over, that’s what it means.”

He walks away coolly, like he didn’t change Riku’s life with a single touch. Riku looks around to Aerith and Yuffie again. “I can stay over?”

“We’ve been saying that for the past five minutes!” Yuffie laughs. “Of course. Do you want to help Cid with dinner?”

“I—sure?”

Yuffie attempts to bump him with her hip. Riku’s way taller than her, so the bump gets only a bit awkward, and then she’s leading the way to the kitchen. Aerith stands up as well, walking with Riku. “She’s always got tons of energy.”

“Yeah. I bet she gets along with Sora.”

“You bet!” Aerith giggles, “Anyway, you’re going to want to get going to Cid’s kitchen before he yells at you to get your ass moving quicker.”

“That sounds terrifying!”

“Nah, that’s just Cid. Come on, let’s go.”

“Kid, how old are you?” Cid asks, taking out his cigarette and throwing it in the trash. Riku isn’t intimidated by Cid, but to be fair, this is the first time he’s seen someone smoking. “Seventeen?”

“Yeah?”

“Then what’s the damn excuse to not know how to make an omelette?”

“Well, I was busy saving the worlds and all of that. Didn’t had time to learn.”

“You tellin’ me your parents never tried to teach you how to cook?”

Riku stays silent. He clearly remembers running away from the kitchen because he thought he was too cool to learn how to cook. He cringes at that memory and tries to focus on the present. 

“Thought so. Sit your ass down and take notes on how to flip ‘em, okay?”

Yuffie leans in to whisper: “Cid’s just trying to show off to you. Don’t mind him.”

Riku is still thoroughly impressed when Cid flips the omelette and it looks perfectly cooked. He’s having _fun._ He must’ve been tired earlier, because his spirits are definitely more up than before, and he even attempts to make an omelette of his own—it looks terrible, but it’s Riku’s, and that’s what matters.

Luckily, that’s only one of the many foods being prepared for their impromptu sleepover. Aerith paces around the kitchen, not actually helping, raising her hands saying ‘nope! I’m a healer! I don’t cook!’ but still sticking around for taste-testing. 

Later, Riku gets handed some of Leon’s old shirts and pants to go take a shower, and to not take too long because _movie will start anytime soon!_ He’s grateful for them, for catching up on his tiredness before him, and in turn it’s making him realize—perhaps he should be paying more attention to himself, too. 

It’s nice to have people looking after you. 

Leon comes back with a man named Cloud after Riku is done showering, and the first thing Cloud says to him is, “You pull those off better than Squall.”

“It’s Leon,” Leon pipes in. 

“I heard it the first time,” Cloud says, and that’s all the introduction he gets from him. Cloud doesn’t seem wary of him, though. 

“Nice to meet you,” Riku still says, if only to be polite, as Cloud walks away. Cloud raises his hand as his one sign to have acknowledged Riku, and that’s satisfying enough. 

“Riku! Aren’t you going to watch the movie? I’ll eat your food!”

“Wait! Yes _I am! Don’t eat it!”_

Jolting into the room to get his plate, Riku gets his spot on the sofa between Yuffie and Aerith, and smiles. 

It’s hard sometimes, not having Sora and Kairi with him. His two best friends are out of Riku’s grasp, not entirely away from him, but far away enough that their absence weighs heavy. Riku doesn’t like being lonely. 

And now, with the people he keeps bonding with, he doesn’t have to be alone anymore. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Riku collects seashells, picks up a new hobby, and attempts to sleep at someone's house.

“I’m so jealous of you, Riku,” Xion says, picking up another seashell. “You live near the beach! You can always come to visit it! The waves, the sounds… the crabs! I love it so much.”

Riku chuckles. Pluto seems to agree with her, given how he keeps running across from one extreme of the beach to another. Although they’re both dogsitting, Riku would say they both suck at it—none of them are actually keeping an eye on the dog. They’ve just been talking and letting Pluto run around as much as he wanted. He picks up a seashell himself—he’s never really stopped and thought about them being pretty.

“Glad you like them,” Riku says. Xion had brought at least three different bags for seashells—something about it being a school project, but Riku suspects she simply likes them. They could end up as great bracelets, maybe. “Do you like it here better than Twilight Town?”

“No way! Twilight Town’s my home,” she smiles so confidently, Riku can’t help but be happy at her confidence. “This is more like a cool vacation place. I just _really_ like the sea.”

Riku hums, turning back his attention to the sea. It certainly gives a new perspective on it, to hear Xion so excited about it. He’s been following her walking by the sea the entire afternoon, stopping to point out all the sea creatures she saw, the structures and all the things Riku had started to simply take for granted in his own home-world. It’s funny, it’s like seeing Destiny Islands again.

“I guess I haven’t been paying attention to it, as of late.”

Xion turns to look at him. “Touchy subject?”

“Mm? No, not at all.” Riku laughs a little, dissipating Xion’s worry. “I’ve always wanted to explore other worlds. To leave this island and see what’s out there… then, at one point, I started to miss this place. Funny, right?”

“Kind of. I get what you mean… you probably wanted to come back home at some point.”

“Yeah. I did.”

“How about now?”

Riku shrugs. “I don’t know how I feel right now, about this place. It’s bittersweet. I think—I like being out there, in other worlds… but know I have a place to return to.”

Pluto comes running, immediately leaping himself to Riku, knocking him down on the sand. Xion bursts out laughing, patting Pluto, who stops licking Riku’s face to jump at Xion now. Her seashells scatter on the sand, but it’s okay—they’re both laughing. Once they finally manage to sit down on the sand, Pluto running in circles around them, Xion returns to their talk.

“It’s probably hard right now, without Sora and Kairi.”

He was hoping she wouldn’t notice, but yes, it’s mainly bittersweet because of their absence.

“It’s weird—I associate this place with _them,_ not me. So me being here for a long time without them… it seems wrong, almost. Does that make sense?”

“A little,” Xion nods. Pluto finally calms down and comes to sit in front of Xion, demanding pats, and she’s more than happy to oblige. “I understand how you feel.”

Riku blinks, “You do?”

“Yes. When I was in the Organization—back then, I also traveled to many worlds. Maybe not as many as you, but quite a few… yet, I’ve always liked to return to Twilight Town the most. But I think… if Roxas and Axel hadn’t been there, then I wouldn’t have liked it as much. I probably would’ve become comfortable with The World That Never Was, or with any other world. Maybe this world is more fun when your friends are around.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

It ran a tad deeper than that for him. It’s fun when Sora and Kairi are around, it feels _right,_ but even then, Riku can’t picture himself tied to one place. There are so many things to explore, many worlds to discover—Riku likes being out there. Would that be so wrong of him? To want to still go on trips and journeys even when the universe isn’t falling apart?

“Hey, you okay?” Xion asks, “You’re ignoring Pluto!”

Riku snaps out of his thoughts when Pluto licks his face again, forcefully making him focus one more time. “I am _so_ sorry, Pluto,” Riku grins. “I just got lost in my thoughts, that’s all.”

“Mm. Help me collect seashells, Riku.”

“More?” Riku pales. “You have enough for a lifetime.”

“They’re never enough!” Xion stands up again, offering a hand to Riku, until they’re both ready for more seashell hunting. “Did you know I used to collect these for Roxas? One for each day he was asleep.”

“That’s really nice. Should I start doing that for Kairi?”

“Oh, definitely!” Xion smiles. “We’ll need an extra bag for her.”

Riku stares at her. “You’re a menace for seashells everywhere.”

“Hey now!”

* * *

Riku finishes drawing a dog.

It’s awful.

“I don’t think I’m good at this, actually,” he tells Naminé, holding up the sketchbook. “This doesn’t look like a dog.”

Naminé takes one look at it and laughs, then decides to cover it with a cough—too late, by the way, Riku’s feelings were already hurt. _“Hey.”_

“Just got a cough,” Naminé lies straight through her teeth. “Riku, it’s fine. Drawing is supposed to be relaxing. I don’t draw _perfect_ portraits every time I sketch!”

She lifts up her own drawing. It’s Mickey and Minnie, holding hands, but that’s still unfair because Riku can _tell_ those are Mickey and Minnie. He can’t even tell he drew a dog.

“I’m starting to think you hang out with me to feel better about your art.”

“No I don’t!” Naminé looks genuinely offended. It’s cute. “You’re my friend!”

“Your friend who sucks at drawing?”

Anymore teasing and Naminé is going to throw the whole sketchbook at him. She frowns at him and he lifts his hands up, laughing. “Alright, fine, I’ll accept your attempts at motivating me.”

“Art isn’t that serious, Riku. Try drawing me.”

It’s Riku’s turn to frown at her. “You really want to see how ugly I can make you?”

“Just give it a try!”

He gives it a try, alright. Riku draws a circle (that’s her face!), adds two blue dots (those are her eyes!) one smile (because she should be happy!), and oh, goodness. He needs to do the hair. Naminé’s hair isn’t hard, as a _concept…_ He attempts to draw it as best as he can, but the strands on the middle are hard to capture, okay? And this crayon isn’t yellow enough like her hair. He nervously glances up at Naminé, who’s still smiling like nothing is wrong. Oh no. She’s not aware Riku has just ruined her hair.

What’s even worse, Naminé has a _body,_ and that’s where Riku fails spectacularly. He simply draws sticks as her arms and legs and attempts a dress.

No shoes. Riku has no time for details like _shoes._

He nervously turns around his sketchbook, and there it is again, Naminé cough-laughs. “Hey!”

“No, no, I’m laughing because it’s so _good!”_

“You’re an awful liar,” Riku sighs. “There is nothing de-stressing about drawing.”

“Maybe so,” Naminé is still amused. “What do you do to relax, Riku?”

Riku looks at her, then at the sketchbook, and his eyes widens slightly. “I… just look at the sunset?”

“Do you not have a hobby or anything?”

“Um… training.”

“Something lighter?”

“…No?”

Naminé blinks. “Well, I don’t do anything else than drawing, so maybe we both should get a hobby.”

“Oh, like what?”

“I don’t know… what do you think of sewing?”

Riku looks down at his hands. “Aren’t my hands too big for that?”

“There is no correct size for sewing, I believe,” Naminé continues, smiling again. “Come on, Riku. Wouldn’t you like to fix your outfits yourself when you break them every time?”

“That’s… not a bad point.” Riku stands up, closing the sketchbook—hopefully to not ever be opened again, Riku can’t face those atrocities even if he got paid to—and taking out his wallet. “I got plenty of munny to go buy materials.”

“R-really? Wait, how will we learn? I was just joking—”

“Video tutorials,” he replies. “Don’t chicken out so easily.”

“Not chickening out,” Naminé replies immediately. Riku holds back a laugh. “Sure! What could go wrong?”

(Many things.

Riku stabs his hand multiple times. Naminé also, but hers is way worse than Riku’s—her white dress has different spots of blood from her fingers. It’s a mess, but it’s relaxing, so maybe they both needed to learn how to sew.)

* * *

People don’t usually fight over Riku. Most of his friend circle is really chill and don’t like fighting, so there’s never been a discussion over ‘who gets to keep Riku’ ever. This is the first time it’s ever happened, and needless to say, it’s pretty amusing. Riku’s head whips back and forth from one person to another.

“I’m tellin’ you, none ofchu deserve Riku at their home, yo!” Beat _might_ have the upper hand, if only because he’s bigger and stronger than the rest of them. “You punks are awful!”

“And what makes _you_ the one qualified to have him over?” Neku asks. “I get along with Riku. You guys know him from before and I don’t—I think it’s fair.”

“I don’t think it’s fair!” Shiki pipes up, sitting next to Neku. From across the table, Beat scowls at her. “Riku likes me most. Right, Riku? We totally had a nice moment in Traverse Town!”

“Well,” Joshua says, next to him, from the border of the table, “if we are to speak about who had better moments with Riku, I’d say there’s a clear winner and that’s me. I helped Riku with vital clues—not to mention, he’s the only one who kept up with me the whole time. Doesn’t that make me the winner, according to your standards?”

“Well, we made Riku laugh,” Rhyme says, almost hidden by Beat, but still looking cute. “He’s like our brother!”

“Yeah! We bros!” Beat grins. “Ain’t that so, Riku? What’chu think?”

“I…” Riku holds up his milkshake. “This is a very good milkshake.”

Joshua laughs quietly, while Shiki exclaims, “About this!”

“I think, since our guest here is going to be in Shibuya for such a short time, then he should be the one to choose where he wants to sleep. How’s that sound like for you, mm?” Joshua asks, but as much as he says that, Riku still feels like every answer is wrong.

“I don’t know,” Riku finally says. “No one’s ever fought over me before. I can just rent a hotel?”

His friends exclaim NO! so loudly, the people at the food place turn to look at them. They’re all embarrassed a second later.

“I’m an only child,” Neku says. “My parents don’t care about who I bring over, so you can sleep peacefully.”

“Beat and I have a pretty big house!” Rhyme smiles. “We have space for Riku.”

“I make really good plushies to sleep with,” Shiki offers.

Joshua rolls his eyes _. “I_ live alone. And I have a very beautiful guest-room that wouldn’t mind having Riku over.”

Riku really has no idea who to choose. Every answer here is wrong. He doesn’t want to offend anyone and he also doesn’t want to be a burden to anyone—

“Aight. Let’s settle this, yo. Chili dog competition.”

Neku levels him with a glare. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Riku turns to Joshua. “What’s a chili dog competition?”

“Basically, a gruesome battle to see who finishes it first. Whoever does it is the sole winner.” Shrugging, Joshua continues, “Guess we’re fighting over you now.”

It is a gruesome battle. And also a very gross one. Riku watches in awe how his friends devour a chili dog, undoubtedly showing Beat as the winner, and that settles it. Joshua crosses his arms, Shiki and Neku look disappointed, and Beat and Rhyme high-five.

Riku exhales relieved. “Well, that was won fair and square.”

“I’d like to say that was cheating. Beat and Rhyme are two. I only possess one mouth.”

“I agree with Josh,” Neku says, much to everyone’s disbelief. “But I know there’s no way to talk Beat out of it.”

“You damn right! Riku, we gonna have so much fun, you ain’t even ready!”

“Enjoy happiness while it lasts,” Shiki says. “We will be plotting revenge.”

Finally, now that everything is settled, Riku bursts out laughing. “You guys are funny. Thank you for including me.”

They turn to look at him. Neku says, “Of course. You’re our friend.”

“Yeah!” Shiki smiles. “Next time, we will figure out a schedule on who you get to sleep over with.”

“There will be a next time, right? I don’t think you’re just going to use us for information and then ditch us,” Joshua states, careful. 

Riku shakes his head. “As long as you guys want me around, I’ll come visit.”

“Aight! Another round for celebration!”

Riku’s eyes widen as he gets served with more delicious food. Oh, he’ll definitely come back to Shibuya more. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think this would b a long fic in any way I just needed to dump more Gen stuff HEHE plus. still high on the twewy anime hype ^_^ i think riku would get along w everyone that's it... TY for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](http://joshrikus.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> i love riku sm.. he should be friends w everyone bc hes so lovely. maybe i'll make this multichaptered? just so i can write riku&wayfinders and riku&namine and riku&xion? :3c..
> 
> thank you for reading ^^
> 
> [tumblr](http://joshrikus.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)  
> 


End file.
